Trouble in Paradise
by xSCE94x
Summary: When everyone goes to Jeremy and Elena's lake house for a while to get away, Elena finds herself faced with a lot of problems. Her and Stefan's relationship is falling apart and he's hurting her. AND she's falling in love with Damon, what else could be added to her list of problems?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out. The birds were singing. Everyone had decided to head down to Elena and Jeremy's lake house and spend a while there to get away from everything. Everyone was happy to be getting away from the dullness of Mystic Falls. Everyone got out of their cars, staring up at the house, everyone in a range of conversation.

"This better be a good trip Gilbert." Damon turned to Jeremy, giving him a look as it was his idea.  
"It will be. Were away from Mystic Falls aren't we?" Pulling out the keys, he opened the front door, walking in as everyone began piling in after him.

The brunette looked up at the house, letting out a breath and considered leaving now. She couldn't do this right now. Pretend to play happy when all she wanted to do was break down and cry. Shaking her head, she moved inside, slowly closing the door behind her as she seen everyone moving upstairs to pick their rooms. Knowing Stefan would pick their room, she walked through the living room and opened the door, slowly walking down the dock, her mind going into overload.

Standing at the end of the dock, she crossed her arms, looking at the boat that sat floating on the water, which was tied to the dock. An easy exit. A VERY easy exit. Just to get away for a while if she couldn't take it. When could she take it? She was fed up of keeping so many secrets to herself? When would it end?

"You alright?" Looking around, she seen Stefan giving her a stern look and faked a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"I'm perfect." She responded with a soft smile as he nodded slowly.  
"You better be. Everyone is inside, deciding what to do. Join us when you feel part of the group, hmmm?" He moved away from her, going inside as she licked her lips, turning away again.

If you hadn't guessed already, the trouble she was having right now is with Stefan. He'd changed. He wasn't... her lovable, could talk to about anything Stefan anymore. He was a monster. She didn't recognize him anymore.

"Who the hell gave her the privilege of messing about with the remote!?" Damon questioned as Caroline looked at him, gasping.  
"Hey, don't talk to your girlfriend like that mister! Elena LOVES everything I watch!" She told him as the brunette rolled her eyes, looking through the fridge for something.

"Car, what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned, sitting along side Jeremy as she'd been watching Elena for a while in the kitchen.  
"I am going to put music on instead, music videos!" She shrieked, grinning and put on one as the music began flowing through the speakers of the television.

**If there's a price for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.**

**No man is worth the aggravation. **

**That's ancient history, been there done that**

Elena looked around, wide eyed and shook her head. This is NOT the song she needed right now. That was another thing. She was falling hopelessly head over heels in love with Damon and it was annoying the hell out of her. Looking at the television, she swallowed and slowly looked over to Damon.

**Who'd'ya think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven too**

**You try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you.**

**Girl you can't conceal it, we know how your feeling**

**Who your thinking of**

"Elena LOVES this song! She use to listen to it all of the time." Caroline laughed and turned around to look at Elena, but seen she was gone, "Where's she gone?"  
"She was just there." Bonnie commented, confused.

The brunette took a deep breath, rushing down the dock, not being able to think straight. This was going to drive her mad. How was she going to survive this? Closing her eyes, she listened as the song got louder and began flowing out the doors, following her.

**No chance, no way. I won't say i****t no no.**

**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh.**

**It's to cliche, I won't say I'm in love.**

That was it. She needed to think and she couldn't do it here. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she let out a breath, thinking of everything that was troubling her, so that she could leave it behind her on the dock for a while.

**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming "get a grip girl!"**

**Unless your dying to cry your heart out**

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are how you're feeling**

**Baby, were not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown up**

**When ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?**

Hearing the music stop, she sighed in relief and slipped her pumps off as she slipped her dress over her head and dropped it by her feet. Looking out at the water, she seen the orange buoy floating and closed her eyes, diving into the water as she came to the surface, breathing deeply, getting use to the temperature of the water. Closing her eyes, she began swimming with fast pace, trying to clear her head.

Getting to the buoy, she banged it three times like she use to when she was little and smiled softly as if everything were alright. Lying her head on it, she closed her eyes, letting the tears run smoothly down her face as she opened her eyes, looking back at the house, to see Damon walking out, carrying a glass of bourbon. Why was he so perfect in everything he did? Why was he Stefan's older brother?

"If it isn't my favourite Gilbert." Damon smirked, his blue eyed sparkling in amusement as Elena pulled herself up onto the pier, swallowing back her tears as she nodded softly.  
"Hey Damon..." She murmured, wringing the water out of her hair as she re-tied it.  
"Are you gonna talk to me? Or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" He raised an eyebrow, sipping his bourbon, looking over, licking his lips.  
"I'm fine." She whispered softly, tugging her dress over her head with her pumps.

"Lena, say that one more time and I swear..." He started, his eyes full of concern as she looked up at him slowly, tears glazing her eyes.  
"Stefan..." She mouthed with a swallow as he frowned, reaching up to wipe a tear.

"Elena, are you coming in?" Stefan questioned, standing at the door as she looked up at Damon, placing her hand on his chest as she moved past him, following Stefan inside.

Damon looked behind him confused and took a gulp of his bourbon. Now he was worried. He'd never seen Elena upset, not unless she had lost someone. To see her in tears though and lost, he couldn't understand what was wrong. He was going to find out though.

* * *

"Stefan, were having this same argument over and over. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm bored of having it." Elena told him, looking out the window as she played with her dress.

"Then stop causing trouble and I'd stop repeating it." Stefan told her as she stood up, looking at him, anger in her eyes. "Your trouble. Your the trouble for me. I hate you and you don't listen whenever I tell you it!" Elena shouted, trying to keep calm, knowing this will lead nowhere good.

He glared at her, his usual green eyes darkening as he stepped towards her, Elena's brown eyes preparing for what was to come again. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit her lip with as his hand came down on her cheek with force. When a normal man does it, it canes, but when a vampire does it, you feel like your head's just been knocked off your shoulders. Opening her eyes softly, she glared at him, her eyes shining with tears as the stinging burned with intensity.

"Now I'm going to bed. Go do something with yourself." He told her as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door over.

Closing her eyes, she walked out, rushing down the stairs and walked outside, a sob slipping from her lips as she hurried over to the side of the dock, throwing up as she held her stomach. Another sob slipped from her lips as she hunched over, breathing deeply, shaking her head.

"Elena...?" She looked up through bloodshot eyes, seeing Damon walking down the dock towards her she looked away, closing her eyes.  
"Just go away Damon..." The brunette breathed, shaking as the stinging wasn't seem to be calming anytime soon.

"I'm not going anywhere. Look at me." He told her, watching her as she slowly lifted herself up.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me be." Elena whispered, crossing her arms over her stomach a she closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears.

Damon frowned, worry passing through him as he took her arm in his hand gently and tugged her around, seeing the bloodshot eyes, the falling tears and the red mark on her cheek.

"What the fuck is that Elena?" Damon questioned angry as she swallowed, shaking her head.  
"Nothing... I just fell.." She explained, wiping the tears as she ignored the pain. "Elena, you didn't fall.." He whispered softly, tilting her chin lightly as he looked her over, "what's he done to you?" "Oh Damon..." Elena let out a sob, looking down as she covered her face with her hands.

Stepping close, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he rocked her and stroked her hair. He frowned, rubbing his hands down her back as he whispered soothing words into her ears.

"I'm sorry..." Elena told him, pulling away slowly as she let out a breath, calming down.

"Hey, listen to me. Don't be sorry." Damon told her, tilting her chin as he stroked his thumb across her cheek, watching how she winced, "Elena, I swear to go, if he's layed a finger on you."  
"He wouldn't..." She responded, leaning into his touch slowly, feeling comfort as he sighed, watching her.  
"You'd tell me if he was though?" He asked softly as she looked up into his eyes, squeezing his hand.  
"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, some new idea I had :)

Shauna  
xx**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight crept through the curtains as the birds chirped. The brunette brushed her hair as she looked outside. She could hear everyone downstairs in laughter and conversation. She could just imagine Damon sitting with a glass of bourbon in his hand, causing her to smile. God, she was smitten. Pulling the cupboard door open, she began looking through her DVD collection. Stefan and her had an argument again, before he could touch her, she threw her brush at him. The look on his face was priceless and she just wanted to laugh out loud, but knew it would make him angrier than he already was. Picking some DVD's, she looked through them and sprawled out on the bed.

Everyone sat in the living room, discussing what they were going to do for today. There was some brochures sitting around they they were flicking through to get some ideas. Jeremy and Bonnie were in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Stefan smiled at Caroline as he laughed. Damon sat in the chair, observing everyone, his eyes darting back and forward as they landed on Stefan. He'd been watching him closely, since his encounter with Elena last night. It was bugging him, since she hadn't been downstairs this morning.

"Right. How about we go out for lunch and then go into town?" Caroline asked, looking around at everyone.  
"That sounds like a good plan Car. Let's go then. Get an early start." Bonnie responded as she finished off her coffee.  
"I'm going to sit this one out." Damon told them, pouring himself another bourbon as he licked his lips.  
"Are you sure?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow as she pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"More than sure." He told her as she pulled away, grinning at him.  
"Hey," Bonnie looked around, "Where's Elena? Is she coming down or not?" She frowned, looking over at Stefan.  
"No, she's feeling... lazy today," Stefan explained as he clapped his hands together grinning, "Let's go."

Damon watched them walk out as he glared at the back of Stefan's head, swallowing down the rest of his bourbon. He didn't know what was going on, but Stefan acting all happy and like nothing was going on made him mad. Letting out a sigh, he listened out as he heard voices. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon, he moved at vampire speed until he was on the landing. Walking down the hall, he stopped in front of the room Stefan and Elena were staying in.

Lifting his hand to knock, he shook his head and opened the door walking in as he seen Elena visibly stiffen. Frowning, he watched as she looked around at him, smiling slowly as she relaxed. Patting the bed, she moved over as he gave her a lazy grin and walked over.

"Did you not join the rest?" Elena asked with a smile as she looked over at him.  
"Nope. I'd rather stay with you." He winked, leaning back against the headboard as he stretched his legs out.

Laughing, she hugged the covers close and looked back at the television as her heart race picked up. He smelled amazing. Spice, cologne and bourbon. Pouring himself another bourbon, he watched as Elena laughed and smiled. How can one girl be so beautiful?

"How are you feeling?" Damon questioned as she turned onto her back, stretching her legs and arms as she looked at him.  
"I'm feeling okay, why wouldn't I?" She looked at him, biting down on her puffy lip.  
"Because your cheek is black and blue." He held back his anger as he looked over, seeing other small smarks on her arms.  
"I had a bad fall." The brunette explained with a lazy shrug as she turned her attention back to the television.

Finishing another glass of bourbon, he let out a breath and reached out, taking her hand in his. Her breath esculated as she looked over at him, his crystal orbs shooting her back with an intense gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked softly as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat.  
"Because I wish I could read your mind and get some answers."

Dropping the bottle of bourbon on the floor, he hovered over her at vampire speed, staring down at her. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"Damon.." She murmured, a knot growing in her stomach.  
"Mmhm?" He brushed her hair back, his eyes stuck on her brusing cheek.  
"You need to move." Averting her eyes, she tried to calm herself down and stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.  
"Why's that?" Damon questioned, his eyes lingering on hers and then her lips.  
"Because I won't be able to control myself." Elena answered him honestly as she stared up at him innocently.

Damon couldn't hide his surprise as he looked at her, slowly sitting back on his feet as she stared up at him, licking her lips. Elena's phone came to life on the side as she reached over.

"Hello?" Elena looked at Damon as he watched her cautiously.  
"Do you want anything, because I'm not coming out again after I'm back." Stefan replief, his tone clipped.  
"No, if I want something, I'll go and get it myself." She told him, playing with her hair as she waited for his annoying response.  
"Suit yourself Elena." He hung up as she put her phone back on the side, letting out a breath.

Elena looked at Damon, her mind going into overdrive as he was staring at her, licking his lips. Getting up, she shook her head and moved towards the door, but he was in front of her within a second. Swallowing, she held her hand up as she moved backwards, away from him. She knew if he touched her now, that she would cave and crumble. Letting out a breath, he moved fast, caging her against the wall as she stared up at him wide-eyed.

"You know you can never run from me." Damon murmured, moving his face to her neck.  
"Damon...y..you need...to stop." Elena replied breathless, her hands grasping his shirt as she pulled him closer against her. Pressing kisses to the side of her neck, he inhaled deeply, smelling her perfume.

"You don't want me to stop." He told her, running his nose up her neck slowly as if he were taking her in.  
"N...no. But we need to control ourselves." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dug her nails into his back.  
"I hate control." Pulling away, he stared at her as she blushed.  
"I know you do. But this will lead to bed sheets and no clothes." Elena told him as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to stop herself from jumping him. A smirk grazed his lips.

"How long?" Damon questioned as he walked over, pouring himself another bourbon.  
"How long what?" Elena replied, tying her hair into a ponytail.  
"Have you liked me?" Looking up, she licked her lips and let out a nervous breath.  
"A while... Damon, let's leave it at that." Crawling onto the bed, she got under the covers and yawned, her eyes closing.

Smiling, his blue eyes rounded with a hint of happiness as she got on the bed next to her and lied down, leaning his head back on his arm. Moving close, she leaned against him, letting out a breath as he stroked his hand up and down her arm, soothing her.

* * *

Hugging the pillow close, she sprawled across the bed as she stared at the television. She had nearly done it today. Lost control and lost herself in Damon Salvatore. It took her everything she could to not fall under the feel of his hands. Now he knew... he knew she was feeling for him in a way, which she wouldn't be able to forget. The question was... what did she do now?

"I'm back." Stefan announced, walking into the room as he pulled his coat off and threw it onto the bed, next to her.  
"So I can see." Elena responded, keeping her eyes on the television.

Stefan looked around the room, frowning as the brunette looked up in confusion to see him glaring around the room. What was wrong with him now? The guy never had a smile on his face.

"Why the hell was Damon in here?" Stefan hissed, looking at her.  
"To see how I was! Unlike you!" Elena snapped, pushing herself up as she pushed her chin up.  
"Unless you want another mark, change your tone, alright?" He warned her as she laughed and shook her head.  
"Go and sleep in another room." She told him in annoyance as she crossed her arms, looking away.  
"Excuse me?" He glared at her, moving over to the bed, clenching his fists.  
"I'm not on repeat here. Your heard me the first time." Elena told him, looking at him with a glare.  
"Your lucky I have patience for you Elena. Your behaviour is begining to make me mad." Stefan responded, hissing.  
"Give me a break. The sight of me MAKES you mad." Elena told him as she smirked.  
"Change the tone now." Stefan raised his voice, getting angry.  
"How about you just get out and go to another fucking room!?" The brunette shouted, raising from the bed as she stood to face with him.  
"Don't make a scene Elena." He replied with a glare as he pointed to his ear and pointed around the room.

Breathing deeply, she moved away from him and stormed to her walk in closet and entered as she looked around. Opening the secret door, that held all the vampire weapons, she pulled out a stake and held it close. Walking out, she held it up as she showed it to him and he gave her a look.

"You wouldn't dare." Stefan moved towards her, watching the stake.  
"I would dare! Now get the fuck out of this room!" Elena yelled, moving forward to hit him with the stake. He dodged her, hurrying out of the room as she slammed the door and got into the bed, grinning like a food. No one messed with her when she had a stake. Lying down, she pushed the stake under her pillow and closed her eyes, falling into a deep needed slumber.

* * *

Movement woke her as she stirred from her sleep. Feeling someone on the bed, she stiffened as she tightened her grip on the stake. Flipping over, she got ready to hit whoever it was and gasped as she seen bright blue eyes staring down at her, just as the stake went into his chest.

"Oh my god! Damon!" Sitting up, she looked at him, pressing her hand to his chest frantically.  
"L..Lena.." He muttered, his skin crimpling as his eyes closed.  
"No no no, Damon!" Pressing her hands to his face, she gasped, "Damon!"

Jumping up from the bed, she held her chest breathing heavily as she looked around. Just a dream. Rubbing her face, she layed back down and rubbed her face. She had to tell Damon about Stefan and it had to be tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it :)

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came quick, to quick for the brunette's liking. She had no idea how today would go. She was going to tell Damon about her and Stefan. Obviously, it wasn't going to be all unicorns and rainbows. She'd known Damon for more than two years now and knew he would blow. Unfortunately, she didn't know if she'd be able to calm him down again. Shaking her head, she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she brushed her hair. If she told him, he would kill Stefan, no question about it. Even though she hated him at the moment, she didn't particularly want him dead. Besides, after his anger had kicked in, she wouldn't be able to stop him, so she didn't know if it was a good idea. Not that he should really go off on one anyway, he's dating Caroline. Maybe it's because they were like best friends and they cared for eachother?

Shaking her head, she grabbed her toothbrush, beginning to brush her teeth as she looked out of the window, seeing it raining heavily. Guess there was no luck for sun today. Washing her mouth out, she walked into the bedroom and pulled on her underwear as she looked in the mirror, checking herself. The marks weren't visible, just her face. Sighing, she tugged jean shorts on with a tank top and pumps as she put some make up on. Anything to hide the marks Stefan had been leaving. She didn't want anyone taking pity on her, it was bad enough that Damon knew something. Well, he thinks he knows what's going on and he's right, but she doesn't want him to think he's right. It's a confusing process. She had to be the Elena Gilbert she was before her parents died or at least act like her.

"Here goes nothing..." She murmured to herself as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and made her way out of the room as she stopped at the top of the landing, "Showtime."

Tilting her head back, she stared at the ceiling and breathed deeply. She could do this. She was a happy person. The happiest person known to man. The most hopeful, optimistic person known to man. Skipping down the stairs slowly, she grinned wide and went on into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Good morning!" Elena beamed, going into the kitchen as she flicked the kettle on, "Anyone want tea? Coffee? Hot Chocolate? Lemonade? Juice? Apple? Orange?"  
"Hello to you too miss happy." Caroline replied, frowning softly as she she shook her head, "I'll have orange juice."  
"Yup, I'll get that for you." The brunette agreed, going to the fridge as she grabbed the juice and poured it out into a glass.  
"I'll have one too." Stefan told her, licking his lips as he wondered how she would reply to him.  
"Of course sweetie." Elena smiled big, rolling her eyes inwardly as she poured another orange juice and walked over, passing Caroline's and then Stefan's, "I hope it's to your... enjoyment."  
"I'm sure it will be." Stefan told her, his green eyes watching her as she gave him a grin and looked over at Damon who was watching her intently, confusion in his eyes.

The guy was going to be the death of her. The looks he gave her made her wanna faint there and then. Pushing the blush back, she went back into the kitchen, thinking about what she wanted. A juice would do for now, the coffee would just make her bounce all around the room and everyone would think she was acting weirder than she already was.

"What are you guys watching?" Elena questioned, leaning on the island as she looked at the television.  
"Mulan. Caroline got hold of the remote again." Bonnie told her, rolling her eyes as she sipped at her hot chocolate.  
"Yeah, nothing better to do than watch some girl pretend to be a man." Jeremy commented dryly as Caroline glared at him.  
"There's another film called she's the man and that's JUST as popular." She told him as he rolled his eyes, looking around the room.

**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter.**  
** Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see, that if I were **  
** truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.**

Elena looked to Stefan as he was watching Mulan. He was acting normal. None of their problems were bothering him obviously. He hit her and lived with it. He got up in the morning, no problem. He went to sleep, no problem. He got on with his life, AGAIN no problem. Unfortunately, she was getting all of the problems. Feeling everything that HE was meant to be feeling.

**Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me.**  
** Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**  
** Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried**

Slowly looking at Damon, she seen him looking back at her as he looked to Stefan and then back to her, almost asking her, begging her to tell him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she knew she had to. But that wasn't the right way. Silent communication never ended well, even SHE knew that. Looking away, she sipped her juice and stepped outside into the rain, finding it refreshing. Walking down the dock, she closed her eyes, just feeling the rain on her face. It was soothing, almost calming as well. Taking another sip of her juice, she tilted her head back.

**When will my reflection show, who I am inside?**  
** When will my reflection show, who I am inside?**

Feeling a hand press it's self on her shoulder, she tried not to shudder. She knew that touch from anywhere. The touch that haunted her in her sleep. The touch that she couldn't get out of her head. Slowly turning around, she came to face with green eyes and a hard look. He never smiled. Well, he use to. But use to seems so long ago. Maybe centuries even, being impossible since she'd be dead. He took her hand, leading her back up the dock and inside as he closed the door over. Faking a smile, she kissed his cheek and moved to the kitchen, trying not to shiver in disgust. The look of him made her want to grab a stake.. or a knife. The stake would do more damage to be fair.

"Elena, were going out tonight." Caroline told her, turning on the couch, so that she could look at her.  
"Where are we going?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, finishing off her juice as she licked her lips. Getting out and away from Stefan would be nice.  
"I was think we all go out and get drunk out of our mind." The blonde gave her a grin as Elena faked a smile. Guess there's no getting away from the dick after all.  
"I'm game." Shrugging, she poured another juice and took a gulp as she looked at Damon as he was staring at the bourbon in his hands. He hadn't said a word since she'd been down.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she jumped slightly and reached into her shorts pocket as she pulled her phone out and seen a message from Damon. Frowning, she looked up at him as he nodded at her and sipped his bourbon. Looking back down at her phone, she pushed down on her phone as the message began opening it's self. What was it going to say?

**I heard your fight last night.**

Licking her lips, she felt them getting dry and looked back at Damon, seeing that he was talking to Caroline and Jeremy about something. What did she say to that? How did she respond? Sitting on the stool, her fingers began dancing over the keyboard, the words not even registering in her mind yet. Closing her eyes, she waited as she heard Damon's phone beep.

**Then you know the answer to the question that you will be asking me later**.

Damon looked up at her, confusion now on his face as he didn't understand what she meant. His blue eyes pierced her chocolate brown ones as she gave him a soft smile, causing him to grin in return and roll his eyes as he went back to his conversation with Jeremy and Caroline. Well at least things weren't awkward between them after they had... a close call yesterday.

* * *

Fluttering her eyelashes, the brunette looked in the mirror as she checked out her make up. Caroline sat on her bed, straightening her hair as Bonnie was picking out what to wear. The girls always took the longest to get ready. That was the rule. Everyone knew that. Grabbing her blusher, the brunette applied some to her face and licked her lips, happy with the way she looked. Putting her make up away, she tucked it into the draw as Caroline got off the bed and looked in the mirror, posing. Elena rolled her eyes, smiling and took the straighteners as she began making her hair wavy. It pissed Stefan off when she had her hair like that because APPARENTLY it reminded him of Katherine. Anything that annoyed him made her happy, so she would take one for the team and look like her dopple ganger vampire bitch.

"Is this okay to wear?" Bonnie asked, twirling slowly as she looked down at herself.  
"You look lovely Bon, don't worry so much. My brother likes you anyway." Elena told her with a teasing grin as Bonnie flicked her the finger and resumed getting herself together.  
"How do I look? I want to look slutty. I want Damon tonight and I know he likes this." Caroline explained, twirling as her dress reached the top of her thighs, barely covering her.

The brunette looked Caroline over and tried not to feel jealous, but it was hard. She could kiss Damon, get into bed with him, see him nak... woah, where was this coming from? Shaking her head, she turned the straighteners off and got off the bed as she walked over and pulled the closet open, looking for her dress to wear.

"You look like sex Car. He'll want you." Elena told her with a smile as she breathed deeply and picked out a midnight blue dress, a black belt in the middle with a bow.  
"Your going to look like sex wearing that. You and Stefan are gonna be having vamp on human sex." Caroline winked at her as the brunette laughed, nodding and went into the bathroom.

* * *

The guys sat on the couches, silence throughout the room. Damon was drinking his bourbon, knowing it was the best stuff that he was going to have all night. Jeremy was flicking through a magazine that was sitting, looking at the clock every now and then. Stefan was bouncing his leg, looking at the time impatiently. Hearing footsteps, all the boys let out a sigh of relief as Caroline descended from the stairs, brushing herself down as she came. Damon looked her over, seeing how short her dress was and rolled his eyes inwardly. Seriously? Could the girl be any more obvious? Grinning, she walked over to him and sat on his lap, kissing him as she grabbed his collar in her hands. Jeremy gagged and leaned back into the couch as he threw the magazine to the side, having read through it more than three times.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, sitting forward as he looked at the clock again.  
"She's on her way down, relax." The blonde told him with a smile as she got up and moved to the mirror, checking her appearance.  
"I'm here, I'm here." Bonnie announced, getting to the bottom of the stairs as Jeremy jumped up to meet her.  
"Hey... you look beautiful." He gave her a smile as she blushed and kissed him on his cheek as thanks.

Damon smirked, rolling his blue orbs as he took a gulp of his bourbon, finishing it off. Looking over at Stefan, he seen him on the edge of his seat. He had no idea what was going on with him OR Elena for that matter. The situation was confusing and everytime he thought he was beginning to piece it together, everything was threw out of context and he had to start again. Shaking his head, he got up and poured himself another bourbon as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, he went wide eyed as Elena made her way down the stairs. Okay, now that just took his breath away. She was a masterpiece. Licking his lips, he watched as she got to the bottom of the stairs and Stefan got to his feet, looking at her, almost as if there was a glare in his eyes. Frowning, he looked over to Elena and seen her shooting Stefan daggers. What the hell was going on?

* * *

The room was filled with people drinking, grinding and having sex in corners. It was a night of wonder. The girls were on the dance floor, dancing throughout the crowd as the music blared through the speakers. Damon stood at the bar, sipping his drink as he watched the girls, his eyes on Elena. He needed to have a word with her and it was going to be tonight.

**Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them**  
** Some call me Nicki, and some call me roman**  
** Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza (whoa)**  
** Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker**

** Sexy, sexy that's all I do**  
** If you need a bad bitch**  
** Let me call a few**

**Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out**  
** I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out**  
** Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**  
** I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?**  
** Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**  
** I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go.**

Caroline and Bonnie grinned and waved at Elena as they ran off to get a drink. Shrugging, she continued dancing and ran her fingers through her hair as she moved to the music. She felt free and she was having fun doing it. Downing the rest of her drink, she dropped the glass on a table and whipped her hair back as she moved through the crowd of people, grinning.

**Music, makes me, high**  
** Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
** We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**  
** You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
** Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

Gasping, she felt a pair of cool lips against her neck and automatically knew who it was. God, she'd know those lips from anywhere. She felt his hands moving to her waist and moving around to her stomach as he pulled her back against him, his breath in her ear as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back. She didn't care that anyone could catch them. She was just enjoying having his hands on her. Teasingly, she grinded back against him as he groaned and turned her around, looking at her, his blue eyes burning into her brown ones.

"Me and you need to talk." Damon murmured into her ear, his fingers digging into her hips lightly as she licked her lips.  
"I know what you want to talk about. Just ask what you wanna ask and we'll get it out, hmmm?" Elena questioned, raising an eyebrow, suddenly aware how close they were to eachother.  
"Did Stefan lay his hands on you?" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he waited for an answer.  
"Yes... Stefan hit me if that's what you meant." She admitted, crossing her arms as she stared up at him, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders.

**Pound the alarm!**  
** Pound the alarm!**

Damon looked at her, his blue eyes burning with fire, his whole body tensing up as he clenched his fists. Elena knew this was going to happen and was prepared for it. She had been carefully planning all day and it was the only solution that she could come up with. Moving forward, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, smashing her lips against his as she felt him instantly calm, his hands gripping her waist as he kissed her back, his lips moving against hers in a fight. A fight against eachother. Their feelings, their journey, them. The fight had been growing between them for years and now, they were finally giving into it.

**I wanna do it for the night, night**  
** So get me now, and knock this over**  
** I wanna do it like you like, like**  
** Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger**  
** I just want you tonight, night**  
** Baby, we won't do it for life, life**

"Your trying to distract me from beating him to a fucking pulp." Damon murmured against her lips breathless as he stared down at her.  
"Yes... I am." Elena whispered, her fingers grasping his shirt as he pulled away, running his fingers through his hair.  
"He's dead Elena. You see the mark he left on you? The mark I leave on him will be worse." He warned her, his eyes burning with that fire again as he moved through the crowd.  
"Damon, no!" The brunette pushed through the crowd, rushing after him as she knew he really would kill him.

**Music, makes me, high**

Stefan was at the bar, bobbing his head to the music. He hadn't bothered with Elena since she had decided to be irresponsible and dress like Katherine. She was looking for punishment. Shaking his head, he downed three shots and looked around, his eyes finding Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy together. Where was Damon and Elena then? He looked through the crowd.

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
** We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**  
** You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
** Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

"Ah Stefan, brother... I've been looking for you." Damon gave him a smirk as Stefan looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well you found me, what do you want Damon?" Stefan gave him a look and shrugged at him.  
"Just to do this brother." He replied, punching him, almost sending him halfway across the bar as Elena ran as quick as she could, standing in front of Damon as she held him back.  
"Stop, you'll kill him Damon!" She shouted at him, knowing her strength was no match against his.  
"That's the plan." He hissed, trying to get to Stefan, but the little brunette that was stealing his heart was in the way.  
"He's your brother, don't..." The brunette pushed him back as Stefan recovered, getting to his feet, glaring at Damon and Elena.

**Pound the alarm!**  
** Pound the alarm!**

"Your lucky you have me right where you want me..." Damon told Elena, staring down at her as he stormed over, brushing himself down.  
"Damon..." Elena murmured with a sigh and turned around, coming to face with an angry Stefan.  
"What the hell was that about?" Stefan glared at her, wiping the blood from his lip as it healed over.  
"It was nothing." She told him, swallowing the lump in her throat as she grabbed four shots, downing them.  
"Nothing? My brother just knocked me halfway across the bar! What did you say to him!?" He shouted as she glared at him and slapped him.  
"Get out of my face Stefan." Elena told him.

Pushing past him, she moved around people and made her way outside, the fresh air almost knocking her to the ground as she closed her eyes, the music still loud enough to hear as she made some distance between her and the club, her head spinning. What was she going to do? She was fucked. Letting out a breath, she looked around and shook her head, licking her lips.

**Alarm!**  
** Alarm!**  
** Alarm!**  
** Alarm!**

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
** We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**  
** You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
** Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

Elena gasped as she was pulled around, coming to face with dark green eyes. She tried to pull from his grasp, but found it was no use since he was to strong for her. The grip he had on her was tightening by the minute and beginning to hurt her, so she whimpered and tugged again, trying to get away. He glared at her, gripping her hair as he moved closer.

"What the fuck did you say to him Elena? Tell me now!" Stefan shouted at her as she struggled to get free.  
"Get off me! Your hurting me!" Elena yelled at him as he pulled her close, frightening her.  
"Hurt? You don't know what the hell hurting is!" He screamed at her, his hand coming in contact with her face as she stumbled from the blow, her head already light from the drink.  
"I almost wish I didn't see that."

Stefan and Elena looked around to see Damon with his fists clenched and daggers shooting Stefan's way. The brunette closed her eyes, the blow settling within her as she looked at him, her eyes filling with tears as she shook her head, telling him to leave it. He tilted his head, ignoring her and looked at Stefan and shook his head, smirking.

**Pound the alarm!**  
** Pound the alarm!**  
** Pound the alarm!**

"I repeat... almost."

* * *

A/N: Hellllooo everyone! :D I hope you likeddd :D

Songs: Reflection - Mulan  
Pound the alarm - Nicki Minaj


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan stood next to Elena, the wind picking up as the air became chilly. Music blaring from the inside of the cloud, the rythym beating through their ears. The brunette stood, staring at Damon and swallowed, knowing he had now seen what happens. What happens when Stefan doesn't get what he wants. What he will do to get any piece of information and how he would hurt his girlfriend without a flinch or a guilt trip upon it.

"Now.. YOU have 5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't be beating every last breath out of you." Damon warned him, his eyes blazing with fire as he took in the brunette's state.  
"Because she's not worth this!" Stefan ushered between them as Elena swallowed the lump growing in her throat. It was ALL going to come out now.  
"She's not worth it? Are you kidding me Stefan!?" He growled at him, his fists clenching as he wanted to knock him flying out of his sight.  
"She isn't! She's causing problems for us Damon, don't you see? Were fighting, over HER. She always causes problems."

Elena looked at Stefan, hurt shining in her eyes. If he was really looking to hurt her and hitting her sore spots, he was succeeding and that was only with his words. Contact with her, were hitting deep within her heart. Describing how she felt at the moment would be impossible, because she could feel the pain of her heart shattering into a million pieces. Damon flew towards him and Elena moved quickly, so she was standing in front of him. Giving her a look, he was telling her to move and she stood her ground. Letting out an inward groan, he glared at Stefan over her shoulder. She knew he wouldn't go through her to get to him. He just wanted HIM.

"The only reason I'm here, STUCK with her, TAKING care of her, is because she needs someone. The only people who were taking her, were killed because of her stupid mistakes!"  
"Stefan..." Elena turned in shock, hurt hitting her like bricks, knowing he was referring to her parents and swallowed hard, the lump in her throat stuck solid and not moving anytime soon.  
"What? You think that when I was saying it wasn't your fault, that I meant it? I feel PITY for your parents and that they had to die from your stupid mistakes."

A sob slipped from her lips as she pushed past him, walking as fast as she could. It wasn't the music now thumping through her ears, it was her heartbeat. Clink after clink. Pieces of her heart shattering, every step she took. Needing to get away fast, she hugged herself, another sob falling from her mouth as she looked around, trying to find a cab of some sort, but came to no such luck. Rubbing her arms, the breeze hit her. Everything was hurting. She'd never felt such pain. Heart, head, hands... everything within her was broken because of a guy she thought was her true love.

* * *

Sniffs and sobs were heard throughout her room as she was tidying up. Trying to keep her mind off tonight's matter was more difficult than she thought. She didn't care about Stefan anymore, she didn't care what Damon did to him, she didn't care about anything. He'd broken her. This was her. Not a smile, hope or love left inside of her because of HIM and his insane rage to drive her mad and rip her heart out. Slowly peeling out of her dress, a whimper slipped from her lips as she tried to hold back a sob. It was all getting to much.

Walking into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, her reflection not one that she noticed. Mascara running down her face. Bruising on her cheek, getting darker. Fresh tears, running down her face. A bottom cut lip. The wind making her hair look crazy and wild, unnoticeable to what it looked like when the night began. Slowly brushing her teeth, she took a shaky breath and rinsed out her mouth. Wincing softly, she pressing her hand to her forehead and swallowed. Just getting into bed and falling into a well needed sleep would make her feel a little more relaxed then she did now.

Walking back out into the room, she searched through the cupboard finding one of Damon's shirt that she had stole a couple of weeks ago now and slipped it on over her head, doing a few buttons up as she left the rest undone. Running her finger through her hair, she picked up make-up wipes and wiped her face lightly and breathed deeply, throwing it into the bin and climbing into bed, the cold from the sheets causing her to shiver. Pressing her face into the pillow, she pulled the lamp cord as darkness spread throughout the room, only the moon shining in.

"Oh mom..." Elena whispered to herself, tears falling at a fast pace as a sob escaped her lips and she covered her face with her hand.

Was it her fault that they died? Did she actually bring her mom and dad's death? Because she went to that party? Letting out a small breath, she closed her eyes and froze when she heard the door to her room creak open. Silencing her sobs, she covered her mouth with her hands, her heart stopping dead, fear running through her veins. The door closed over again, as a silhouette moved through the darkness, footsteps getting closer to the bed.

"Elena...?" Swallowing, her heart went back to normal as her hold body un-tensed. His soothing voice, the bright blue eyes, which she could see as he crawled onto the bed.  
"Still here." She whispered, her voice hoarse as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check.  
"It's 3am, why aren't you sleeping?" Getting under the covers with her, he reached for her as she flinched, not meaning to.  
"Says the one not sleeping." Elena replied, clearing her throat as Damon reached across, tugging on the lamp cord as the light lit the room and he looked down at her.

"Oh..Elena." Damon slowly moved her hair back from her face as he looked at her bruise and cut lip, "Pretty girl.." Stroking his thumb across her forehead, he looked into her eyes.  
"I never thought, I just," Swallowing, she took a shaky breath and looked up him, her brown eyes attached to his, "I never thought someone could damage me, hurt me this much."  
"Don't you dare listen to him, alright? You didn't kill your parents. That DICK doesn't deserve YOU or your affection. He doesn't deserve any of you. Your to precious for the likes of him."  
"Oh Damon." A sob slipped from her lips as he frowned, sadness drowning his eyes as he moved close, cradling her head against his chest as he held her close, letting her cry.  
"I got you." He told her softly, leaning his cheek against her head as he closed his eyes, rocking her, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Your safe."

After a while, the brunette's sobs has calmed and turned into steady breaths, letting Damon know that she had fell asleep. Blinking back his tears, he let out a breath and reached over slowly, pulling the cord on the lamp as he layed down, holding Elena close to the side of him as he pulled the covers up and pressed kisses to her hair. Now she was broken. Could he fix her?

* * *

Thunder and lightning erupted through the sky, rain lashing down as it hit there concrete and windows, creating a drumming noise. It was like a chorus. Angels just singing and throwing out all of their frustration. It continued, not a minute with noise and crashing. Just continuous lashing of the light strucking the sky. The brunette stirred slowly, her head pounding, her jaw full of pain, her lip throbbing.

Opening her eyes, she came to face with a peaceful sleeping Damon. Looking him over, she thought she'd never seen him so relax. He was at peace. So beautiful. He was perfect and somehow, it's taking her so long to see this about him. Moving a little bit, she gasped a little, feeling where his hand was laying, causing her to swallow. His hand was curled around her hip, lying under his shirt that she was wearing.

Looking outside, she watched the flashes of thunder and looked over Damon's shoulder at the clock, she it has just turned 8am. Did she want to get up? No. Did she want to stay in bed all day? Yes. Did she want to have a lazy day? Yes. Did she want to do all that with Damon? Yes. Looks like she got her answer. Settling down again, she gasped lightly as he moved closer, his hand slipping from her hip and around to her back, pulling her tightly against him as his face buried into her curls. A sigh of content left her lips as she placed her hand on the back of his neck, holding him close, his warmth sending shivers through her as she closed her eyes. Just as she was falling into a well needed sleep, there was a knocking on her door that made her jump slightly that made Damon stir.

"Who is it?" Elena called out, her voice hoarse from sleep as Damon had rolled onto his back, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes in order to wake up.  
"It's Caroline. Have you seen Damon?" The blonde called through the door as Elena let out a small breath, looking at Damon.  
"No. He disappeared last night Car. Is he not downstairs?" Slowly sitting up, she pushed her hair back from her face.  
"No, are you okay? You disappeared to. Jeremy got us home. What happened to you? Can I come in so we can talk?" She called through the door.  
"Car, can we not just now. I'm not feeling to well and I just wanna sleep it off. I promise I'll talk to you later!" The brunette called back to her as Damon rolled onto her side, his arm snaking around her waist as she blushed, placing her hands on his arm.

"Okay honey, I'll talk to you later. I'm just letting you know that were going to pop out in a bit for groceries." Hearing her footsteps disappear Elena slowly lay down again.  
"Not feeling to well?" He opened an eye, a lazy smirk on his cheek.  
"Is it so bad I wanted you to myself for a while?" Elena whispered shyly, her eyes full of admiration as his eyes softened.  
"No, not at all." Damon told her with a small smile, tracing light patterns on her hip, "How did you get my shirt?"

"I..stole it." She admmited, a blush covering her cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.  
"Really, how are you feeling Lena? Last night was a really bad. God Elena. Look at you. Look what he's done to you."  
"Damon." Elena whispered, tears flooding her eyes as he tipped her chin, looking her over.  
"So fragile and he shatters you... making sure there's no pieces left to break." Damon told her in a soothing voice, his thumb wiping a tear as she let out a breath.

"Did you do anything to him?" The brunette questioned, a lump growing in her throat as she felt an overwhelming amount of tears threatening to flow.  
"Not that you'd notice, but yes. I did." He admitted as she gave him a soft smile, showing she wasn't mad.  
"Thank you." Leaning up, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he immediately relaxed and settled into the kiss, his hand finding it's way into her hair as she smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Moving throughout the kitchen, she poured two orange juices, a glass of blood and a glass of bourbon, not sure on which Damon would like. Smiling, she put the pancakes onto plates, pouring maple syrup over them with fresh strawberries and touch of whip cream as she set she set the plates down on the table. Biting her lip, she winced forgetting and looked in the mirror at her appearance. She was now dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms, a crop top and and converses as her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She'd put some make-up on to cover up the bruises and a little on her lip to hide the cut.

"I smell something good." Looking up, she seen Damon walking in, his jeans hanging at his hips, his shirt halfway buttoned.  
"Uh," Clearing her throat, she blushed and smiled, "Breakfast. I didn't know what you liked. Orange juice, bourbon, blood, I put them all out."  
"Lena," He walked over, cupping her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, a small smirk on his lips, "Relax. It's perfect. Thanks."  
"Your welcome." Smiling, she sat down as he sat opposite her, sipping the orange juice, "Damon..."  
"I don't know what we are Lena." He answered with a smile and took a bite of the pancakes, "Mmhm. There's a lot of things to be considered."  
"Yeah. There is." Taking a bite herself, smiled. They tasted pretty good for a first attempt, not that she'd tell him that, he'd think twice about eating them.  
"Look... I'm insanely crazy about you. You know that Lena and you..." He responded slowly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Am crazy and falling head over heels?" The brunette whispered as his eyes widened a little at her term of words, causing her to blush a beet root red. Falling head over heels? Really Elena?  
"Well if it helps, I'm more than a little head over heels for you too." His blue eyes shined with a truth, a radiant smile growing on his face as he continued eating.

Laughing, she continued eating as well, sipping her orange juice every now and again to wash it down as she watched Damon dig into his pancakes, taking a sip from each of his drinks every now and again. Grinning, she finished up her pancakes and watched him as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Looking up, he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Damon finished off the orange juice, the bourbon and the blood as she gave him a soft smile.  
"You seemed to be lost for choice. You didn't know what to drink first." Elena smiled as he winked at her and took their plates, walking over to the sink as he began washing them.  
"I'm always lost for choice. You seem to have that affect on me, hmm?" The brunette walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist as she dipped her hands into the water and then placed them again Damon's chest.

Gasping, she was surprised as she pinned against the counter on the other side of the kitchen with Damon looking down at her, lust and affection in his eyes as he stroked his finger down her cheek, making her shiver. How could one guy affect her like this? It wasn't natural. Staring up at him with her large brown doe eyed, she leaned into his touch as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and lifted her suddenly so that she was on the counter and stood between her legs. Blushing, she looked at him as he placed his hands at either side of her and kissed her, her hair diving into his hair to pull him closer, drawing a throaty groan from him, his hands moving to her lips as he pulled her against him.

"God, I love you lips." He whispered as she giggled, pressing kisses to his eyeslids and forehead, his eyes closing in response.  
"Good thing I'll never stop kissing you." Pressing her lips against his, she sucked his lower lip as he moaned, lifting her by her thighs as he moved them at vampire speed to the couch.  
"Good thing I'll never let you stop." He responded, lowering her onto the couch, kissing her chest and neck as she arched her back, moaning.  
"Damon! They could come back at anytime.!" Elena groaned, enjoying the feeling to much of his lips on her body. Her body was on fire. His lips were like ice against her skin.  
"Good thing I have amazing hearing and can whizz us upstairs at anytime." He grinned as she laughed and tugged him down, kissing him as she took his lips between her teeth.  
"Hey, don't stop on my account." The voice said.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like it :)

Shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

They both jumped up from fright, Damon moving like a bolt of lightning across the other side of the room as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look normal. Elena went a bright red, looking flustered and tried to smooth her clothes down, brushing the embarrassment away. They were screwed. They'd been caught, so caught up that they didn't hear anyone coming in. Just amazing perfect. They were more than screwed, they were fucked.

"Bonnie..." Elena spoke softly, not knowing where to start as she bit her lip and Jeremy looked from Damon to Elena, frowning.  
"What's going on here? What was that we just walked in on?" Bonnie questioned, "YOU are with Stefan," She turned to Damon, narrowing her eyes, "And you Salvatore..."  
"I'm with Caroline, I know." Damon told her, rubbing his hand down his neck, knowing that they were being scolded like twelve year olds.  
"How long has this been going on?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow as he pointed a finger.  
"It's... not been... anything... nothing is... look... we just... like eachother..." Elena explained, not knowing what to say as Jeremy looked at her, squinting his eyes.  
"Why is there a bruise on your cheek?" Bonnie turned to look when he mentioned in and was now closely looking.  
"Yeah, what is that?" She questioned, worry slipping into her voice as she looked to Damon, glaring, "If you..."  
"It wasn't him Bonnie. Don't blame him okay? He's been... Damon's been there for me... helping me." Elena shrugged softly, letting out a breath she'd been holding.

"Been helping you with what exactly?" Jeremy moved closer, watching her as Elena looked back at Damon, swallowing, knowing he would understand.  
"She doesn't wanna tell you, so leave it." Damon told them, slipping into protective mode as he glared ta Bonnie.  
"Da...Damon... they should know." The brunette licked her lips, knowing she was going to have to tell them.

Damon looked over at Elena, biting his lip, asking if she was sure with his eyes as she nodded slowly, letting out a breath. They were going to find out sooner or later, why not it be to cover their backs? Rubbing her hands together, she looked at Jeremy and Bonnie, licking the surface of her lips, feeling them growing dry. This was it. The moment her secret came out about Stefan and what he had been doing to her and how long he had been doing it for. They were sure to flip out.

"Stefan..." Elena began, but the door opened, interrupting her.  
"Stefan is back in the building." He grinned, looking at Elena and Damon, "Have you missed me?"  
"Hey babe!" Caroline called with a smile, waving, "Look who I found wandering!"

Damon clenched his fists, trying not to make a scene, knowing it would upset Elena. His anger came last, her feelings came first, he would just have to rip his heart out and throw it at him later. Calming down, he seen Stefan looking proud of himself and shook his head. Not worth you time. Walking into the kitchen, he went into the fridge, searching.

"Car, I..." Bonnie began but Elena sent her a look, her eyes begging, "I have too..."  
"You have to what? Bonnie what's going on?" Caroline question, confused and looked from Bonnie to Elena and then back to Bonnie.  
"Please, trust me..." Elena mouthed, her eyes filling with tears as Bonnie let out a breath.  
"Elena and Damon... they... they got you a surprise and didn't want you to know, but I thought you deserved to know." She shrugged with a soft smile.  
"Really!?" The blonde shrieked, looking at Elena and then to Damon who shrugged innocently.

"Surprise." He replied in a monotone, sipping from a bottle of water as Elena chewed down on her lip.  
"So, what is it!?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh... you... can't have it yet. Soon though, very soon." Elena told her quickly, feeling nervous, working around this situation.  
"Okay then!" Grinning, she hugged her tight, "I'm off for a shower, be down soon.!"

Caroline ran upstairs as Stefan looked at all of them, a smile on his face as he grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her out the back and up the pier as she buckled and tried to rush after him. She tried pulling away, but his grip tightened until he got her to the end of the pier and let go of her as she rubbed her wrist, feeling the burn.

"What the hell are you doing? If you haven't noticed, I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She told him, annoyance seeping through her voice.  
"Elena..." Stefan warned, turning to her and pressed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.  
"W... what are you doing...?" Elena questioned, starting to feel weird.  
"You... are going to swim... to the other side of the lake and when you reach there, your going to run into the forest and won't be back until later tonight." Stefan compelled her.  
"I won't be back until later tonight." Elena repeated, looking into his eyes as he let go, smirking.  
"That's one problem out of my way." He commented, walking inside as he rubbed his hands together.

Elena tried to fight against the compulsion, her mind knowing what Stefan had done, but her body was pushing against her, she couldn't control it as much as she had wanted to. She dived into the water, not taking in how cold it was and began swimming across the lake, knowing it would take a while to get to the other side, but she wasn't herself. She hadn't been trained to fight off compulsion, why hadn't she been trained? She needed to know how to fight this when she wasn't drinking or wearing vervain.

* * *

Damon came down the stairs after talking with Caroline and seen Bonnie with Jeremy on the couch. Looking around, he frowned as he caught sight of Stefan in the kitchen drinking a blood bag. Where was Elena? He listened out, seeing if he could sense her, but nothing. He looked over at Stefan, anger flaring through his veins as he stormed over grabbing him by the collar and forced him against the wall with a bang, making the cupboards shake and pans fall from the wall.

"Where is she?" Damon asked him, wanting to beat the living crap out of him and then stake him, until he was in ashes.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Stefan replied, grinning and shrugged as much as he could with the hold Damon had on him.  
"Elena!" He forced him against the wall again, a groan slipping from Stefan as Damon's grip became much harder.  
"Damon, what are you doing?" Jeremy rushed over with Bonnie as she went to hold her hand up, ready to cause some serious pain.  
"No." Damon told Bonnie and let go of Stefan, "One last time, where is... Elena...?"  
"She went for a walk..." Smirking, he shrugged and brushed himself down, "Won't be back for a while I'm guessing."  
"Uh!" He punched the wall next to his head, "If you weren't my brother, I'd have you buried 6ft under by now."

Damon pushed past Bonnie and Jeremy, ignoring the looks they were giving him and went outside, looking around the pier. God, what had he done? Running his fingers through his hair, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes concentrating. Come on Elena, where were you? He heard frantic breathing, shuffling of leaves, a pounding heartbeat. It had to be her. Moving closer to the end of the dock, he wrapped his hands around his mouth.

"Elena!" Damon called across the lake, hoping for something, a reply, anything.

Shaking his head, he moved at vampire speed, running around the lake, knowing he would waste precious time when running for him was much faster and he could get to Elena quicker. Stopping, he let out a breath and looked around, listening out again. It was hard to concentrate when he was running. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, the smell of Jasmine erupting his senses. That was Elena. Moving again, he followed the scent as it lingered through the forest, before he started picking up the smell of blood. Oh no, Elena. Why could he smell blood? Was it hers? Was she hurt? Was she in danger?

"Elena!" Damon shouted, looking around as he heard leaves shuffling, "Elena?"  
"D.. Damon!" Elena called, not being able to control herself as sobs slipped from her lips and she hugged herself.  
"Elena!" He hurried through the tree's, seeing a cove and ran over, seeing Elena sitting under it, getting herself into a terrible state.  
"I... I.. can... can't m.. move... fr.. from here." She told him, hicupping, "I.. I tried. T... too hard."

Damon kneeled down, looking her over as he seen cuts all over, knowing she had probably fallen a few times. Crawling over, he sat beside her as he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. He knew she'd been in the lake, since she was soaking and shivering. Keeping his temper in, he gently stroked her hair back and cradled her head in his hand as he pulled her face into his neck, holding her tighter as he tried to warm her up. Sobs bubbled out of her chest as she held onto him, gripping him for dear life, not knowing what to do.

"It... it hurts... e.. everything hurts." Elena whispered hoarsely, whimpering rising from her chest.  
"I know baby. I know." Damon whispered into her ear softly, rocking her slowly as he bit into his wrist, holding it out, "This will make it all better."  
"Oh Damon..." The brunette leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the wound as she began sucking, the thickness of the blood catching her off guard, but she got use to it.  
"Good girl." He leaned his chin on her head, holding her close and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Damon had managed to get Elena back to the house, having to carry her, since everytime he let her walk, her feet were dragging her backwards and she was having trouble fighting it. In the end she gave up and let him carry her the rest of the way, because he was strong enough to hold her off from compulsion.

"Damon... I can still feel it." Elena whispered as he lay her on the bed and pulled her uggs off.  
"I know. He said tonight, so that's about 8. You only have an hour. I'll keep an eye on you, okay?" Damon told her, his voice soothing as he sat her up, taking her wet shirt off  
and jeans.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair back, happy to see that the bruise had disappeared from her cheeks and all the cuts had gone too. She looked like her normal self again. Well not the normal happy Elena, but he would make sure she had that beautiful smile on her face again.

"W... what are we going to do? Bonnie and Jeremy know?" The brunette questioned, shivering as she held the covers close.  
"I could always compel them." He told her with a shrug as she gave him a look, knowing he was messing about.  
"I think I'll tell them." She whispered, licking her lips.  
"And let your brother get killed trying to kick his ass? NO way. Bad idea. I'd have to step in and kick his ass for him, not that I'd mind."  
"You cease to amaze me." Elena told him, rolling her eyes with a lazy smile as he smirked.

"Why, thank you." He pulled his boots off, seeing they were covered in mud and dropped them on the floor, getting on the bed next to Elena.  
"What about Caroline... your.. your with her Damon?" Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply as she inhaled, his cologne hitting her senses.  
"I don't love her." He told her, watching closely as she opened her eyes, her chocolate eyes full of shock.  
"B... But you love me?" She whispered as he stroked his finger along her cheek, loving the way she leaned into him.  
"You know I love you Elena. You may be incredibly annoying and stubborn at times, but your smart enough to know I'm smitten with you."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter probably wasn't... ya know "the best" but writers block is a bitch and I wanted to bring a chapter out for you guys since you mean a lot to me :) Let me know if it's a yay or a nay, happy new year by the way :D

Shauna  
xx


	6. Chapter 6

The brunette moved down the staircase, tip-toeing quietly. She knew it was stupid and pointless since she was in a house full of vampires. Closing her eyes tightly, she yawned and stretched, moving into the kitchen as she flicked the kettle switch on. A nice hot cup of coffee was always her remedy to waking up in the morning. Licking her lops, she savoured the first sip of coffee and thought about good. Maybe pancakes? Getting the mixture out, she began reading. She needed to occupy her mind. Yesterday, she had been compelled by Stefan, it still surprised her. To tell the truth, she was exhausted trying to fight against the compulsion as it was much harder than she had originally thought. "We need to talk."

Turning around startled, she seen Bonnie making her way down the stairs and swallowed. Oh, this was never good. What did she wanna talk about? Was there questions? How was she going to answer these questions? She walked over to her, the 'missing' looking her eyes as she took a glance around the kitchen at the stuff Elena was about to prepare.

"Wh...what is it Bon?" Elena raised an eyebrow.  
"I caought you with Damon...kissing."  
"Yes you did."  
"Then I seen Damon beating the living daylights out of YOUR boyfriend Stefan."  
"Oh?"  
"YOU, nowhere to be seen, until you and Damon mysteriously appear together later on."  
"Wow. You, have a good eye for detail." The brunette commented nervously.  
"You with mysterious bruises." Bonnie noted, narrowing her eyes.  
"We all know I'm a clutz."  
"Your avoiding Stefan like the plague."  
"What? No. Of course I'm not!"  
"Showing more of an interest in Damon."

"Jeez Bonnie! Is this going somewhere!?" Elena groaned, getting tired of the questions.  
"Stefan hits you." Bonnie told her bluntly.  
"Y...yes. He does." She admitted quietly.  
"God.." She shook her head, pacing, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared Bonnie! I was frightened!"  
"I'm guessing that Damon knows, hmm?"  
"He knew from the start." She whispered, sipping her coffee.  
"And yesterday?"  
"Stefan compelled me."  
"Jeez. I could have helped you Elena!"  
"I didn't want ANYONE to know!"  
"But Damon?"  
"I, I love him Bonnie."  
"This just gets better and better," She groaned, "He is dating YOUR friend!"  
"Don't you think I know that!? I've tried and tried! Days on end..."  
"To what? Not hurt Caroline?"She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"To not fall into the deep end with Damon."

Bonnie shook her head and walks over, falling onto the couch. She looked so lost in thought that Elena almost cried. This is why she didn't want anyone else to know, it was bad enough that it brought her down. Sitting opposite, she exhaled looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Bon. I'm trying to dea with this." Elena explained sadly.  
"How long has he been hurting you?" Bonnie whispered, looking up.  
"Long enough. I just couldn't take it anymore. I rebelled."  
"So, you are in love with Damon?" She asked, trying to piece everything together.  
"Unfortunately, head over heels in love." Elena blushed.  
"Why is it unfortunate?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Because I don't wanna hurt Car."  
"Damon...does he?"  
"Does he what?"

"Love her?" They looked up, hearing a new voice, "Of course he does."  
"Good morning Stefan." Elena spoke in annoyance, "Up so soon?"  
"Checking on my girl. Have a nice stroll last night?"  
"You would know, wouldn't you?"  
"Bonnie, give us a moment, would you?" Stefan questioned.  
"Uhm.." She got up, giving Elena a look, before rushing upstairs.  
"Spilling your sob story to Bonnie?"  
"You," Getting up, she slapped him, "THAT is for compelling me!"  
"What are you worried about? Prince Charming went after you."  
"I hate you,' She spat, her voice full of venom, "You make MY skin crawl."

Stefan smirked, his green eyes shining with an emotion that she couldn't quite place. He stepped closer as she slapped him once again, but twice as hard. He licked his lips and brought his hand up, rubbing his jaw as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Elena. Your really pushing your lick." Stefan warned her.  
"Luck? I lost that kind of hope when I met you."

He brought his hand down to hit her, but was thrown back across the room as Damon stood in front of Elena, glaring at his brother. Bonnie stood on the staircase, wide eyed, thankful that she'd now got Damon or Elena would have been hurt. She watched the scene before her, not knowing to interfere or not. Laughing, Stefan moved onto his feet as quick as lightning and smirked.

"Uh, morning to you too brother."  
"I've warned you about laying your hand on her." Damon hissed.  
"My memory is faded brother. What can I say?"  
"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, watching her.  
"Yeah. Fine. Just dealing with a pain in my life."  
"Ouch, you wouund me Lena cakes." Smirking, Stefan mocked her, cracking his knuckles as he watched Damon.  
"Uh..." Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Stefan, you should take a hike."  
"Now, WHY would I do that? So you can sneak around with my girl?"  
"Your girl? Uh, you pretty much lost that title after the first beating."  
"That's funny brother, because you found out after the 100th beating?"

Damon moved at vampire speed as he went to grab him, but he moved out of the way laughing and gave him a shrug. His blue eyes grew dark as he glared across the room at his younger pain in the ass brother.

"You know when I get my hands on you, your dead right?"  
"Why? Because of damsel in distress there?"  
"Because I love her!" Damon yelled angry.  
"What?"

Time froze, moved down. Damon and Elena made eye contact as blue crossed brown. Mixed emotions show as everyone's attention turned to the blonde standing at the top of the staircase with a look of hurt on her face. Tears glazing her eyes. Oh, how could they get back from this?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :) Hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xx


	7. Chapter 7

The brunette walked down the aisle slowly, staring at the products for sale, not really taking any interest or having a look since her mind was elsewhere. Letting out a shaky breath, the brunette pulled her cardigan closer to her as she rubbed a line down her nose, feeling agitated. What was going on back at the house? What was happening with Damon and Caroline? What was she missing? Was Damon okay? Did Caroline hate her? God, of course she hated her, what a stupid question. You have been going around with her boyfriend. Getting to the alcohol aisle, she furrowed her eyebrows in question. How did she get here?

* * *

The blonde stood at the top of the stairs, her mouth open in shock, visible tears pouring down her face like a waterfall as Bonnie looked at her, her eyes wide in alarm as she went to speak, but was too late since Caroline ran back down the hall and to the room she was staying in. Damon looked at Elena, trading a look as she nodded, giving him a horrified smile.

"Caroline!" Damon called up, moving at vampire speed, vanishing within a second.  
"Well, this has been a good morning for me, what about you?" Stefan questioned, tilting his head as he laughed.  
"You ignorant asshole, I hate you!" Elena told him, tears threatening to spill. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. It was never suppose to come out like this.  
"Oh, is that suppose to hurt? Not my fault you were screwing your best friend to the wall, at the same time your were screwing MY brother to the wall."  
"We have NOT.."  
"Leave it, he's trying to start you up. How about you go and help out Damon with Caroline?" Bonnie asked her.  
"No. He has to deal with it, I can't interfere, it's not my place yet. I'll go out for a bit, stay out of the way, I'll be back."

Elena grabbed her bag, glaring at Stefan as she walked outside, closing the door behind her. She felt sick, physically sick like she could just hurl at any minute. She knew there was going to be serious consequences to what happened with Damon, but at the end of the day, she would take them if he would stay in her life.

* * *

Blinking, she shook her head, staring back at the alcohol and moved on down the aisle, a thoughtful expression taking over her face. She felt so nervous that she didn't wanna return back to the lakehouse. It was hers, but after what happened, she felt like she was betraying would the Lake House was about. Family, happiness, trust, friendship, love. Walking out of the store, she walked down the path and looked around. It was beautiful, a beautiful day. Unfortunately, she was feeling miserable and the weather wasn't helping her that much. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked to the bottom of the path and sat on the bench, trying to calm her nerves. What was she going to say to Caroline? Sorry for jumping your boyfriend, forgive me? Uh, sorry that I fell for your boyfriend when my one was too busy causing me grief and pain? There was nothing she could say to make the situation better and it only made her that more miserable.

"Now, what's a pretty lass like you doing, sitting all by herself?" Looking up, she smiled softly sitting a guy, with quite handsome features.  
"Collecting my thoughts. As much as I'd like not to." Playing with her fingers, she bit her lip, "I haven't seen you around here before."  
"I'm..quite old, quite new, depending on how you look at it love," Laughing, he held out his hand, "Klaus."  
"Oh, pleasure to meet you," Shaking his hand, she bit her lip, "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."  
"Ah, a Gilbert? I've met many of you in my day."

Taking a seat on the bench next to her, he gave her a loopsided grin as she laughed and smiled, looking at him with a raise of her eyebrows, wandering what he wanted.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to ask if you had a phone? My car has sorta died and I need to call.. help as they say these days." He told her with a smirk.  
"Ah, well... my lakehouse is just down the road, I can take you there and you can use the phone in service?"  
"That would be fantastic sweetheart. Which way?"  
"Uhm, this way."

* * *

Damon followed Caroline down the hall, chasing after her as he groaned and followed her down the stairs. She was on a mission. Her cases packed and everything as she dropped them on the floor and turned to glare at him, as she crossed his arms. Biting his lip, he raised his hands in defence.

"Listen, Caroline, you don't need to do this, I've explained what happened." Damon told her.  
"Yes. You told me that YOU fell in love with MY best friend and she's fell in love with you too? Oh yeah, thanks for the update."  
"Car, we didn't."  
"DON'T call me Car. ONLY my friends can do that. By the way, thanks for updating the idiot over here. WHy not just break it off with me? Or are you too much of a coward?"  
"I didn't wanna hurt your feelings Caroline, okay!? I'm sorry! I am sorry!" Damon told her, frowning.  
"Shoulda guessed it would be Elena! She gets everyone she wants, a touch and a wish and wa la, there hers. No suprise to be fair."  
"Don't talk about her like that, she did nothing wrong."  
"Nothing wrong? She stole my boyfriend!"  
"She didn't steal me! I went with her because I fucking love her!"

The front door opened as Elena walked in, freezing in her steps as Caroline and Damon turned to look at her, Caroline glaring. Klaus walked in close behind her, raising his eyebrows.

"It just got very cold in here." Klaus commented dryly, grinning in amusement.  
"Great, she's found another one? See how quick she moves from one guy to another?" The blonde snapped, sending daggers at Elena.  
"Relax love, I'm just here to use a phone." Elena pointed to the kitchen as he smiled, going over.  
"Caroline, look, I'm really.." The brunette gasped as the blonde brought her hand up, slapping her.  
"How dare you? i thought you were my friend!? My best friend!"Glaring at her, she stormed out as Elena swallowed, closing her eyes.  
"Man I love teenage drama." Klaus announced from the background as Damon glared at him.

* * *

The brunette stood at the end of the dock, her arms crossed against her stomach as she held a half-empty cup of chocolate. She felt numb. She'd lost her friend and it was her fault. She couldn't understand what Caroline felt, she'd never been screwed on by Bonnie or her. Letting out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes as the breeze swept across her face. She could really kill Stefan. That's how she felt, like she could kill Stefan. He caused all this, she turned to Damon because he was an asshole, she found comfort in Damon. Then he had to go and blow it all so Caroline found out. He never wanted her to find out that way. Never. It was such a horrible thing to overhear, that your boyfriend was in love with one of your best friends. She knew that deep down it would have killed her if she was in her position Hearing footsteps, she swallowed and slowly turned around, her eyes meeting the familiar crystal blue.

"Hey." Damon murmured softly, walking towards her.  
"Hi." Elena returned just as quietly, tears twinkling her eyes as she sighed, "Car..?"  
Still...gone. He responded, licking his lips as he watched her, "Are you alright?"  
"No.." Shaking her head, she wiped the tears falling and sighed, "No I'm not Damon."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stepped close, encircling his arms around her tightly as he pulled her against him and held her close, rocking her softly. The brunette leaned into him, her arms going around his waist as tears fell down her cheeks and she swallowed the lump growing in her throat. Even with all of the drama going on, he always seemed to calm her down and no words were needed. Stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head.

"She needed to know sooner or later Elena." Damon soothed into her ear, rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
"I know," She sniffed, clearing her throat, "I just wish it hadn't of been like that, she looked so hurt, my best friend...she hates me Damon."  
"She doesn't hate you. She's just hurt right now Lena." Sighing, he leaned his chin on top of her head, "Just hurt."  
"Just hurt?" Pulling away, she looked at him, tears falling, "She's hurt because of ME Damon. ME! I stole you from her! I knew I shouldn't have! You were with HER!"  
"Elena, listen.."  
"No. I can't. I can't." Shaking her head, she turned around walking inside as she wiped at the tears falling and froze as the front door was flung open.

"Lena!" Caroline shrieked happily, waving at her as Klaus stumbled in after her.  
"Car..?" Elena watched in shock as she laughed, blowing her a kiss and dragged Klaus upstairs, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. Was lost for inspiration :D Hope you enjoy! :D

Shauna  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3 in the morning, the sky was a pitch black, the moon glowing in the sky as the stars followed in chorus. The tree's swayed and rustled as the wind howled, blowing against the water, creating a rippling effect. The brunette sat as the kitchen counter, a mug of cold coffee in her hands as she stared at the countertop. What happened last night? With Caroline? The whole situation was just odd and she couldn't believe it for a second.

All the thoughts about it were keeping her up, she hadn't got a wink of sleep yet and it was bugging her. Why had her attitude changed all of a sudden, when falling through the door with a British guy? Was she trying to prove a point? What was it all about? Was she getting back at them? Hearing footsteps, Elena looked up to see Klaus descending the stairs shirtless. Raising her eyebrows, she frowned. What was he doing up? Had he heard her?

"Al,the lovely Elena." Kalus spoke, opening the fridge.  
"Klaus, we meet again." Getting up, she moved to the sink.  
"Sorry about last night love, didn't mean to crash in."  
"Yeah, can you explain that?" Pouring the coffee down the skin, she turned around to look at him.

"Sorry?" He gave her a look of confusion.  
"You two. How did that happen?" The brunette questioned him.  
"We bumped into eachother love, a few drinks. I figured you'd be happy."

"Excuse me?" Elena moed past him, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"The situation with you and Damon? Now she's going to be our of your hair. Night now love. Get some sleep."

Standing there stumped, the brunette furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. What did he know about her and Damon? Getting Caroline out of their hair? Rubbing her temple, she took a gulp of water and switched all of the lights off, moving her way up the stairs and down the hall the room. Pushing the door open, she sighed and closed it over.

"Damon, I'am not in the mood. I'm tired and I want to sleep."  
"Then I'll keep this short." He told her, standing from the bed.  
"Then talk." Pulling the band out of her hair, she looked at him.

Walking over, he pressed her against the wall as he kissed her passionately and she made a small noise of surprise. Threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him closer, biting his lip as he ground out, moving them to the bed at vampire speed as he pinned her down, looking at her.

"I love you Elena. I will NOT let anything get in the way of it, alright? Nothing. Not even Caroline. I don't care about anything, except me and you. That's all that's on my mind right now."

The brunette stared up at him breathless, her heart pounding in her ears as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, taking in what he was saying. She didn't know how to feel. Overwhelmed? In love? Giddy? Happy? Worried?

"I love you too Damon You know I do." She whispered.

Smiling, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly as she let out a sigh of content. She felt free. Like she was flying high in the sky.

"I'll let you sleep now." He told her, starting to get up.  
"Wait," She grabbed his hand, pulling him back down, "Stay with me."  
"Stay?" Tucking her hair behind her ear, he nodded, "I will."

Crawling up the bed, she got under the covers, taking a gulp of water as Damon stripped down, getting into the bed beside her. Rolling over onto her stomach, she closed her eyes, feeling drowsy as she hugged the pillow close to her. Moving close to her, Damon kissed the back of her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Until tomorrow.

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the light breaking through the tree's. The brunette was in a deep sleep, her face buried into the covers of her bed. Damon stirred, kissing her neck as he lifted his head dozed and looked outside, the sun blinding him as he closed his eyes again.

"Hmm." Damon looked down at Elena with a smile.  
"Don't stare." Elena whined sleepy.  
"But the view is beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
"Oh shush." Giggiling, she rolled over and looked at him.  
"It's true." Stroking her cheek, he kissed her.  
"Mmm, we better go downstairs. Show our faces."

The brunette stretched as he watched her, a smirk playing on his lips. Looking up at him, she blushed and sat up, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What?"  
"Just admiring the view." He told her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Come on lover boy."

Laughing, he got up and held his hands out as she placed her hands in his. Elena shrieked as Damon pulled her forward and she fell against his chest, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oi, be good you." She told him as she ra her hands over his chest.  
"Me? Be good?" Grinning, he lifted her over his shoulder.  
"Damon!" Elena shrieked, holding onto him.

Walking out of the room, he went down the hall as she was in a fit of laughter. Going downstairs, he slapped her behind as she shrieked in surprise and gripped onto his shirt, not wanting to fall off of his shoulder. Walking down the stairs, he froze when he reached the bottom.

"Good morning you two!" Caroline greeted with a grin.  
"Uh," Damon frowned, placing Elena down, "Good morning."  
"Where's Klaus?" Elena questioned, looking around.  
"He went to run an errand. He'll be back later."  
"Oh, can I talk to you?" The brunette asked nervously.  
"Of course Lena!." Caroline grinned, stepping outside.

Damon looked at Elena in confusion as she shrugged, shaking her head. She didn't understand it either. Licking her lips, she stepped outside, feeling nervous as she stared up at the sun, feeling the heat, causing her to smile softly. It was a beautiful morning indeed.

"Car, I'm...so sorry about Damon."  
"Sorry? Oh stop! You two are lovely together!"  
"What?"  
"I'm happy for you two!"

Caroline hugged her tightly, giggling like a school girl as Elena hugged her back, feeling confused. What the hell was going on here? Looking at Damon through the window, she frowned. Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, the heat was just about bearable. The breeze kept it cool, but still it was sweltering. The brunette stepped outside, moaning as she rubbed her hand across her forehead. It was extremely hot. Walking up the pier, she inhaled the fresh air as it swept past her. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that come mid-thigh with silver gladiator sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail as she wrapped her arms around herself. Hearing footsteps, she smiled big and bit her lip.

"Well, aren't you up early?" She spoke watching the water splash up against the pier and shrieked when she was lifted up from behind and spun around in a quick circle. Laughing, she bit her lip as she was placed down. Turning around, she froze in horror.

"Stefan..."  
"Elena," He grinned," Nice to see you in such a happy, chirpy and cheery mood this fine morning."  
"What are you doing up?"  
"Klaus and I were talking yeserday. Said if it was a nice day, we'd do a big ol' barbeque. You okay with that sweetcakes?"

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as she rolled her eyes, walking inside quickly. Keep it calm. Moving up the stairs, she walked down the hall, pushing open the door to hear the shower running. Looks like Damon was awake anyway. That's who  
she thought it was on the pier. The thought of Stefan putting his hands on her made her skin crawl. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Damon?" Elena called out as she walked over, pushing open the windows to let some air in.  
"I'm right here." He replied, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water drops dropping from his hair.

Throwing herself back onto the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, letting out a puff of air. What did she have to do to get some peace around this place? Kill Stefan? Get Damon to kill Stefan? Get Bonnie to kill Stefan? Whoever it was, the end result was punishing Stefan. She listened as Damon went through the draws, probably getting dressed.

"And what's wrong with you?" His voice soothed her as she pouted.  
"Nothing."The brunette huffed as he leaned over, pressing his hands either side of her with a grin.  
"Yeah right miss pouty, spill." He replied, blowing on her face causing a smile to appear.  
"I want you brother dead." She murmured, a pout appearing on her lips again.  
"And your thinking I'm the right man for the job?" Grinning, her raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.  
"Well... you and a couple of others were in my mind." She shrugged innocently, staring up at him.  
"Unbelievable, were in bed and your still thinking about my brother." He mock gasped, shaking his head.  
"What, are you jealous?" She smirked, pressing her hands against his chest.  
"Crazy...insane jealous." He whispered, grinning as he blew raspberries into her neck, tickling her stomach.

Shrieking, she burst out laughing and fidgetted, "Damon! Stop!"  
"Whaaa? What was that?" He smirked, leaning his elbows by her head as he stared down at her, kissing her nose.  
"Mmhm, you look good." She murmrued, looking him over and licked her lips, "Are you not hot?"  
"Vampires rarely get hot." He told her, biting her lip as he pulled at it.  
"Uhhh... your such a freakin tease..." She told him, looking him over again, seeing the black jeans and grey v neck.  
"Oh you love it." He kissed her, running his hand under her dress and up the back of her thigh as he gripped it, pulling her  
against him, a moan escaping her.

"Up guys! We have a barbeque to prepare for!" Jeremy banged on the door, running off.  
"Uh, I want YOUR brother dead."  
"Join the club." She moaned in annoyance.

* * *

The barbeque was in full swing, food was cooking away, drinks were being passed around as everyone hung outside on the dock. Bonnie and Caroline sat beside eachother on the bench, talking away as Stefan and Klaus were over at the barbeque talking about a lot of nonsense. Elena stood at the bottom of the pier, looking out as Damon walked up behind her, smiling softly.

"Figured it out yet?" Damon questioned, licking his lips as Elena looked over her shoulder, frowning.  
"Figured out... what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Him. Mr 'Oh, I'm English, everybody love me.' Uh, what an act, I wanna hit him."  
"You have the BEST english accent ever." She laughed with a grin.  
"Oh shush, your going off the subject."  
"Yeah, I know. The situation is extremely weird.. Caroline has all of a sudden jumped her horn and that's not normal behaviour."

Hearing the doorbell, Elena shrugged with a smile and kissed his arm, walking inside, ignoring the looks from Stefan. Uh, still wanted to kill him. Skipping over to the door, she pulled it open, gasping in surprise as she shrieked and clapped.

"Jenna! Alaric!" She hugged Jenna close in a tight hug.  
"Hey there Lena." She laughed, hugging her back.  
"What are you doing here? I mean, how?" Elena pulled back, grinning at the two as she opened the door wider for them.  
"Damon. He invited us down, called Alaric, he thought it would be a good idea." Jenna told her, smiling.  
"Yeah, Damon said we might like it. Especially your... situation." Alaric replied, nodding at her as she bit her lip.  
"What situation?" Jenna looked between the two, suspiciously.  
"Nothing Aunt Jenna, there's a barbeque going on, go ahead. Dig in."  
"Don't mind if I do." She smiled, dropping her bag as she headed out the back.  
"Alaric, thanks for coming." She hugged him close as he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.  
"Damon filled me in on everything, especially the ass hat Stefan, how long was it going on for?"  
"A while." She shrugged weakly after pulling back, "He tell you about the OTHER thing?"  
"Yup. He's always the one to break out a romantic moment at the wrong time. So, who's this Klaus?"  
"Ah, HE is out here. Come see."

Smiling, she helped him place their luggage down and grabbed a couple of glasses from the side, leading him out onto the pier.

"Alaric!" Caroline and Bonnie grinned.  
"Hey girls." He waved, kissing the top of Jenna's head.  
"Hey." Damon greeted as Alaric smiled at him, taking the glass from Elena which she had filled with drink.  
"Here Aunt Jenna." She passed her a glass to as she smiled in thanks, taking a sip.  
"Alaric, this is my new fella, Klaus." Caroline introduced, pointing over as Alaric looked over.  
"Ah. Klaus." He stepped over, shaking his hand, "A pleasure to meet you... I'm sure."  
"New... fella?" Jenna whispered to Elena in confusion and looked at Damon.  
"Uh... long story. I'll explain later." The brunette whispered.  
"Well everyone, lets get drinking and eating!" Stefan yelled, a grin on his face as he stared at Elena, "Get this party started."

Elena glared at him, looking over to Damon as he smiled, winking, causing her to calm down instantly. Walking over, she leaned  
into him as he gave her a look, his gaze on Jenna as the brunette shrugged, biting his chin, causing him to laugh. Alaric laughed, taking a sip from the glass and coughed. COUGH MEDICENE?

* * *

Damon had Elena pressed against the counter, kissing her neck as she laughed, holding onto him. They were both near drunk and horny. Everyone else was outside, enjoying the fire Klaus and Stefan had put together like a couple. The brunette[ wrapped her leg around his two, pulling him closer as he held himself up, laughing.

"Go outside now, or we will be in trouble." Elena told him, laughing as he moaned, pulling back.  
"I'll get you later." He kissed her, lifting his bottle of bourbon as he moved outside.  
"Oh Dame." Laughing, she tidied up the kitchen while pouring herself out a glass of wine that was sitting.  
"Ah, the lovely Elena." Klaus grinned, sitting on the stool as he watched her.  
"Ah, the... yup.. just the Klaus." She replied, taking a sip of the wine as she looked at him.  
"You know, you remind me SO much of someone. The same brunette locks, the doe eyes. Except, your both completely  
different."

"Hmm, weird." She shrugged it off, licking her lips.  
"Complete different personalitys, same taste in men." He smirked as she looked up, "You know her?"  
"I have no idea who your talking about."  
"Shame. Just when I thought we had something in common." He grinned, laughing and walked back out.

Katherine.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xx


End file.
